precure_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Akabara Selene
Selene Akabara (赤薔薇シリーン Akabara Shiiriin) is a fiveteen years old girl who transforms into Cure Rosary (キュアローザリー Kyua Rouzarii), the Pretty Cure of life. She is role played by Millyna. She is voiced by Karen Iwata. Personality Selene is quiet girl, who tends to stay in the back. She prefers to be unknown, the best is that other people don't know anything about her. In oder to cover herself, she usually acts a bit naive and confused, even if she isn't that much like that. She believes herself to have no talents, as her grades and her skills in other things are lacking. She is actually sporty but because she is afraid of balls and other things which are flying towards her, she usually got bad grades. She has no sense of orientation. She is bad in lying, even though it doesn't seem so first. She very often makes logical mistakes. Selene is actually a skilled ice skater and she is able to speak fluent english, as she lived the first years of her life in Alaska. She is a elegant fighter. As Cure Rosary, Selens personality seems to change a bit. She is colder and seem to don't want to talk to either Cures or other people, giving her a mysterious aura. This comes because Selene is afraid that the other people could find anything out. History Selene grew up in Alaska as daughter of two researchers. She lived with them there and was quite happy until the Dephts started appearing in her home village. She found the Crystal Rose Medaillon and became Cure Rosary. While Selene didn't seem to change very much, Rosary became the silent and unknown guardian angel of the village. While this, Selene's health started to suffer because of the climate. At the same time, Selenes birth mother was killed by a depht. Selene believes that it was her fault even thought she was ill on that day and not able to leave her bed. Years later, father told her that they'd be going to move away from alaska. Because she wasn't that healthy, Selene agreed. She wasn't very happy to leave her home though. Selene's father had found a new wife, Selene accepted officially. Inofficially, she preferd her real mother. They moved to japan. Selene hoped that she never would be forced to transform in Rosary again. This however wouldn't happen. Appaearance Civilian form Selene has got light brown hair and a pale skin. She is usually shown in her school uniform. Cure Rosary As Cure Rosary, Selene's hair changes it's color to white. Some parts of her hair are colored red. She wears a white winter-like costume with red-acressoires and a rose in her hair. Her eyes are dark red. Cure Rosary "The red rose that lives in the cold landscape。 Cure Rosary!" 赤い薔薇は生きる冷たい風景に。キュアローザリー！ Akai bara wa ikiru tsumetai fuukei ni. Kyua Rouzarii! Cure Rosary (キュアローザリー Kyua Rouzarii) is the alter ego of Selene. She is represented by red roses and she holds the power of ice and snow. She is the Pretty Cure of Life and she transforms with the Phrase "Pretty Cure's Life, bloom!" and the Crystal Rose Medallion. Cure Rosary is known as Pretty Cure of the Red Rose and not as Pretty Cure of Life. As Pretty Cure, Rosary is usually seen, freezing the ground under herself and ice skating on this as her Pretty Cure alter ego has the needed shoes. To fight, she uses the Rose Rapier which is used for most of her attacks. She is able to heal people who are hurt by the dephts. To fight, she is also able to form a sphere around the battle field to protect other from the fight. It's implied by this that due to her 'goal-less being', the surroundings don't return to its original being. However, Rosary is tecnically able to heal living beings. She doesn't do so, however. Attacks |-|Finishers= * Red Rose Blizzard (レッド・ローズ・ブリザード) |-|Sub-attacks= * Icicle Splitter (アイシックル・スプリター) * Innocent Rose (イノセント・ローズ) |-|Other abilities= * Healing (ヒーリング) Etymology Akabara (赤薔薇): Aka (赤) means 'red' while bara (薔薇) means 'rose'. It's probably a reference of her title "The Pretty Cure of the red rose". The Aka (赤) and the bara (薔薇) aren't related together. Selene (シリーン): Selene (シリーン) is the name of a greek goddess, the goddess of the moon. Songs Selene's voice actress, Karen Iwata, has participated in the image song of Selen and several other. *'Touketsu Bara' Trivia * The reason why Selene choose the name Cure Rosary is unknown. * The reason why Cure Rosary has got the power of ice and snow is that the winter is in Selene's view the opposite of the life. She wishes to hide as much as possible of herself from others, including her real title. * Cure Rosary isn't supposed to collect anything. She does not have any goals as Pretty Cure aside protecting civilians from the Depths. * It's implied that fighting for a long time actually hurts Cure Rosary. This is likely because of the low tempratures, her powers cause. ** On her day when she transferd, she stated by herself that she "doesn't want to suffer anymore.". It is likely that she didn't want to continue being a Cure. Category:User:Millyna Category:Cures Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Akabara Selene